lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Keefe and Sophie/@comment-121.235.33.162-20190731053311
Moments and My Reactions: Keefe is surprised that Sophie is in front of Magnate Leto's office rather than in class and thinks that she's either ditching or was sent there, though it wouldn't matter because Keefe praises her in deserving the "highest of high fives." (You’ve grown on her, Keefe. Now she barely goes to Foxfire anymore; has anyone else noticed that? Tell me if I’m wrong...) Sophie elbowed Keefe for leaving her in covered in shattered glass when he blew up Magnate Leto's office and Ro says that is not a way to impress a girl, but Keefe rebuttals that Sophie likes the thrill. (Ah, yes, their innocent days, when crushes weren’t the whole plot yet... *goes into a reverie*) When Ro stabbed Keefe to get some blood out - Ro asks if Keefe wants her to kiss his wound to make it better or offer that task to Sophie. (Do I need to say who?) When Sophie hears about the human experimentation, Sophie feels like vomiting, but Keefe undid her gloves and shifted her emotions to sooth away the darkness. (“Empaths always win.” - Councillor Kenric) Keefe whispered to Sophie, telling her to breathe when he saw her holding her breath. (NO! BREATHE! YOU GOTTA BREATHE TO LIVE, GIRL!) Sophie fills herself with darkness when she hears that the experimented humans die, causing Keefe to scoot closer to her and send more soft glowing breezes to push the darkness away and reminds Sophie to once again breathe from the information she has taken in. (Wow, Keefe needs to remind her to breathe again. Is Fitz coming in sometime, or...?) Keefe tried especially hard, compared to Sophie's other friends, to make Sophie cheer up with constant teasing and pushing, but it doesn't work. (*sigh* Fitz is never going to help Keefe, is he?) Sophie only feels emotions (rage) again and snaps once Lord Cassius announces that Keefe's problems were entirely his own. Sophie replies that both Keefe's parents don't deserve him. Keefe is proud and relieved that Sophie is finally showing emotions and tries to guide Sophie away from his father. (Yeah, get away from Abusive Dad.) Keefe wraps his arm around Sophie to keep her steady. (Sweet!) Keefe gets mad when his father mentions about going to his beach house, but hides it when he turns to Sophie to say he'll go and give Sophie the details about what they are talking about. (He doesn’t want Sophie to worry about him...I want to cry for some reason.) Sophie grabbed Keefe's hand when they leap to the beach house. (You’re supposed to, but - sweet...?) Lord Cassius says that, because of their stubbornness, Keefe and Sophie are either perfect for each other or their relationship will end in disaster. (Just take out the last seven words and ‘either’ and ��! You’ve got another Sokeefe shipper!) Sophie is able to see Keefe's lie behind his smirk when Lord Cassius says something hurtful about Keefe which makes Sophie answer that he can't force Keefe to live with him. (Can’t the side characters support him, since Sophie is currently too busy being madly in love with Fitz?) When Sophie thinks about reading Lord Cassius's mind, Keefe jumps in and says as much as he enjoys the "adorable Foster-rage-it's not worth it." (You’re worth it, Keefe-o!) Sophie worries about how Lord Cassius treats his son and questions if he can handle it. Keefe answers that he can and the thing that worries him is Sophie, who's been feeling nothing for the past few days. During that moment, Ro chants: "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" when Keefe says he needs his Foster back. (We just all agree that Ro’s one of our favorite bodyguards.) Keefe claims that he has the best gift (and demands a hug), and when he presents it to Sophie, she is left amazed from Keefe's incredible artistry of painting her with Grady and Edaline and another of her with all her friends. (“...she is left amazed”. Fitz. Baked treats. This doesn’t require any further explanation.) Ro notes that Keefe painted himself next to Sophie calling it a "smooth move" and Keefe replies that Sophie can't bear to be away from Keefe...even in a painting. (That last part’s most important.) Keefe went through the trouble of learning how to write 'Family' in the Black Swan cypher so that Sophie is able to read it on the painting. Sophie laughs that Keefe didn't paint a picture of them (the Black Swan), but also tears up from the amazing gift that she receives - which most of the people were doing (the adults to be exact). (Quoting Keefe: “Yeah, but who wants a picture of those weirdos?”) Luna Lovegood